An opening and closing body control device is known which operates to lift or lower a door glass of a vehicle by the driving force of a motor and which has a sufficient countermeasure so as to prevent a driver's or passenger's finger etc. from being nipped (see e.g. PTL1 ).
The opening and closing body control device disclosed in PTL1 operates to move a career plate fixed to the door glass along a guide rail by the driving force of the electric motor. A drum which is rotated by the driving force of the electric motor is arranged at the lower end of the guide rail. The career plate is moved in the vertical direction by a wire wound around the drum.
Also, the opening and closing body control device disclosed in PTL1 operates to detect the nipping of a foreign object on the basis of change of the rotational speed of the electric motor when the door glass is lifted. If the opening and closing body control device detects the nipping of the foreign object, the opening and closing body control device operates to lower the door glass. This kind of opening and closing body control device may have a dead zone where the opening and closing body control device does not detect the nipping of the foreign object near the fully closed position of the door glass so as not to incorrectly detect the contact between the top end part of the door glass and the glass runs etc. as the nipping of the foreign object when closing the door glass completely.